The instant invention relates generally to a locking device apparatus and more particularly it relates to a device for locking windows, doors or the like without using a key. The locking mechanism is built into the apparatus itself.
It is a known fact that a person can purchase locking devices for windows or doors in a hardware store. These devices either have inadequate locking means or are provided with standard lock and key systems. This situation is not always desirable and accordingly it is in need of an improvement.